


Look at this Net (part )

by conie992



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sportacus sweats internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Robbie "wears" a net shrug, Sportacus sweats internally, and the writer intended for this to contain some bondage but lacked the motivation, so now its just "hinted". (Sorry I can't write very well but since the last went over well I'll give it another try)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will write sexy bits for this i promise, but it was easier to put the set up in a different story altogether. why don't i just do chapters? because if i did that this fic would never be done 
> 
> Also
> 
> Here's a link to my Tumblr with a pic of a net shrug to give you a visual. http://temmie-about-it.tumblr.com/post/156999658926/when-you-have-to-give-a-visual-for-fanfiction-for

The sky was just as blue as it ever was, and one could assume that that day would be the same as any other. That was what Sportacus expected at least. It was just setting into early noon and the children were playing a game of basketball in the town's park. Sportacus watched at a distance, preferring to stay out of the game. He loved the exercise but the games were too unfair with him on a team, and he couldn't very well defend against five children. He had just picked up in his third staring competition with a nearby tree when his crystal beeped loudly.

"Someone's in trouble " he stated more out of habit. The children gave excited glances as Sportacus lept to his feat and flipped away. Honestly the flips were not necessary, but he enjoyed showing off for the kids, hoping that they thought of him and his feats right before they made an unhealthy choice. Teach by example. Sportacus' instincts lead him too the outskirts of town near the billboard Robbie. Sportacus felt himself quicken his pace and his hands shook as he gripped the hatch to the underground lair. Robbie never needed his help, unless he was stuck in a tree or some high place. For a man with a fear of heights Robbie sure did get himself stuck in them all the time. Sportacus' hands began to work diligently at the latch. He knew he'd get an earful about it later from Robbie about privacy and trespassing, but right now the crystal insisted that Robbie needed his help and that's what he planned to do . He glided down the pipe and stuck the landing quickly assessing the situation. Robbie's lair was in, what Sportacus could only assume, it's normal state of disarray. Half-finished costumes, large machinery and tools lay scattered about on work benches and chairs. Sportacus scanned the room but heard Robbie before he saw him.

"Sportanerd thank God you're here" Robbie was in the back of the room by the costume tubes. He was hanging slightly off the ground and tangled in what appeared to be a tan net. Two long mechanical claws kept Robbie aloft, having its hands also caught in the netting.

"Robbie what's going on?" Sportacus asked

"Wardrobe malfunction" Sportacus walked briskly towards Robbie, becoming short of breath for the first time in awhile. Robbie was sweating, already tired from the excursion of trying to escape the confines of the net. Sportacus could see the patches of red forming on Robbie neck and hands. Pieces of Robbie's arms jutted out of the weaving of the net from the pressure of his weight, it would almost certainly leave some form of bruise. Sportacus arrived at Robbie sooner than expected trying desperately to quell the tension and excitement growing in him. No, this was wrong, he shouldn't feel that way right now. Robbie was in trouble and needed his help and that was that. There was just something about seeing Robbie, disheveled and vulnerable, his hair sticking to his head from sweat, long limbs everywhere as he was totally helpless; the sight drove Sportacus wild. Sportacus tried desperately to think but the only thing that came to mind while he looked at Robbie was how that net would look on Robbie sans clothing. That was where he decided to draw the line. Sportacus set to searching for a knife to cut the net, eyes settling on what passed for Robbie's kitchen. When Sportacus raised a knife Robbie became ruffled.

"You cut my shrug elf and I'll cut your mustache!" "Shrug?" Sportacus became confused.

"Yes its a net shrug my sister got it for a me years ago, so I would appreciate if you would cease your current course of action." Robbie huffed in a disgruntled tone. "I didn't know you had any siblings Robbie!" Sportacus set down the knife and jogged back to Robbie thankful for the distracting small talk. If he kept his mind occupied than his thoughts roaming over the current situation and its imagery could be managed and scolded accordingly.

"Yes I do now can you PLEASE GET ME DOWN! I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers." Sportacus set to work diligently pulling and prodding at different strings in the shrug. Sportacus could be very patient, easing children into a better lifestyle and keeping his cool, even when after months of progress one mistake could cause them to start back at square one. But it seemed that after five minutes of tugging and shifting the shrug that he threw his arms in the air and felt a flinch of angry swell in him.

"Robbie if I don't cut this we'll be here all day!" Sportacus got up and headed for the kitchen, letting his hands glided over the table. Dust flew off objects and Robbie's eyes widened. He was an idiot.

"Sportacus stop." "No Robbie we have to cut it I'm sorry but.." Robbie appeared in front of Sportacus hands forward trying to balance himself.

"Actually Sportaflop, no we don't" Sportacus sat there dumbfounded.

"Robbie how did you..." "That's one secret that you will not be learning today, elf. Now out!." Robbie grabbed Sportacus' shoulders and used the hero's stunned nature to push him to the ladder. Luckily enough for Robbie, Sportacus obeyed without protest and was out of the bunker in no time. The day went on as usual, but it did not go noticed by a certain pink haired girl that the town hero was more dazed than usual. That night Sportacus' fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of thin ropes nets and purple eye shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have a headcannon that Robbie had an older sister Rachella that took care of him because their parents were abusive assholes and or they were orphans. Like let young Robbie be happy so that i can take that happiness and squash it with the cold reality of adult life. (wow that was unexpected. I may actually right that someday as i have the whole thing mapped out in my head. Maybe.)


End file.
